Through the Darkness
by Buffy Summers
Summary: Buffy tells Angel she wants to make them work. He tells her it never will and leaves the next morning. Will he come back? Or will she never see him again?


Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS..yadda yadda..BUT I am a total B/A Shipper!  
  


Through The Darkness  
  


  
As he sauntered to the Bronze he stepped into a puddle. Angel could hear the splash it made as he walked across the side walk. It was just another night, he would go to the Bronze, and meet Buffy there. His one love, who he knew would be his only, though it was not meant to be. For she was the Slayer and him a Vampire. He would never want to danger her. All those memories of his past stabbed his heart like a thousand two edge swords.  
  
_.- -._  
  
She waited at a circular table with her friends, Xander and Willow. Buffy searched the door area, waiting franticly for Angel. Tapping her fingers lightly against the table, Angel suddenly appeared into the building. She jumped out of her seat at the sight of him. Buffy acted like it was just another night with Angel, but in her mind it was always different. The same wonderful feeling, but more and more love between them.  
  
Buffy : Angel, you made it!  
Angel : Of course I did, Buffy.  
  
Buffy walked over to him smiling. The thing she loved about him the most was how he was so mysterious. He never did the same thing twice and there was always something she learned about him. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she neared him. Angel bent over slightly and gave her a passionate kiss. She locked their lips together and wrapped her arms around him. They pulled away gently as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. His hands were placed on her hips, her arms were loosely around his neck, Buffys eyes were closed, and her head was placed upon his shoulder. They danced slowly to the song that was playing. Xander peered over to them and sighed. His major crush had expanded for Buffy ever since Angel arrived.  
  
Xander : I still don't trust him...  
Willow : What's not to trust?  
Xander : Everything..  
Willow : Xander....be reasonable!  
  
That night was like a dream world to Buffy. She could feel the sweat trickle down his soft, cold cheeks. Although, he didn't speak, she knew what he was thinking. She was thinking the same thing too. The night ended in a long, deep kiss. Buffy blushed bright red as she waved good night to Angel.  
  
_.- -._  
  
Angel walked slowly to his apartment. As he opened the door he noticed someone else was here.  
  
Angel : Hello?  
  
There was no answer. He crept all round his house. Angel noticed a figure on his couch. As he approached it, a warm smile curled onto his face. It was Buffy. Obviously she had waited for him and fell asleep. Her father was away so he wouldn't notice. Angel lifted Buffy into his arms and carried her to his room. Angel placed her gently on his bed and placed the covers over her slender figure. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. Smiling, Angel headed to the sofa and lay down. He stared blankly at the ceiling for hours. At this time Buffy was having a wondrous dream.  
  
_.- -._  
  
Dream:  
  
Buffy and Angel headed up the steep steps placed on a hill to her new house in Sunnydale. She glanced up with a smile placed upon her face, noticing her mother singing cheerfully and greeting them. Angel's arm was grasping her hand gently. They reached the house and opened the door. Angel was once again human. Buffy would never have to fear of him attacking her. All Hellmouth had been destroyed and she was just another teenager. As they entered the house, Buffy's dad greeted them and gave them both a big hug. Buffy's parents had gotten back together, well...first of all..in her dream her Mom never died. Dawn was out for the day, having fun with her friends.  
  
Buffy : Father?  
Hank : Yes?  
Angel : Sir, is it all right if I may marry your daughter?  
  
There was a very minute silence.   
  
Hank : With someone as intelligent and full of manors as you? Would I let her marry anyone other then you?  
  
They both chuckled lightly.  
  
_.- -._  
  
Angel could hear Buffy waking up. He had been up all night listening to the soft breathing coming from his room. She sleepily came out after making his bed. Angel got up and offered her a Coke.  
  
Buffy : You have Coke?  
Angel : Yeah. I have a few human friends here and there.  
  
She took the Coke gently and began to drink it. He looked at her with a warm smile.  
  
Angel : So, what were you doing here?  
Buffy : I kinda wanted to tell you something.  
Angel : Well, now we are both up and I'm ready to listen.  
  
  
Buffy hesitated for a moment, and then she spoke softly.  
  
Buffy : I want to make it work.  
Angel : Make what work?  
Buffy : I want to make US work.  
Angel : But Buffy, you know...  
Buffy : I know, but I don't care.  
  
Their eye's locked, and for a moment they couldn't look away. Tension grew between them, and they found themselves kissing. Angel quickly pulled away.  
  
Buffy : If you're Vamping out, it's OK...  
Angel : No, it's not that.  
Buffy : Then what?  
Angel : We can't....  
Buffy : Why not?  
Angel : You know why.  
Buffy : I don't care about that. I love you and I can't live without you.  
Angel : But you know you couldn't live with me! I might get you hurt, or accidentally hurt you myself.  
  
Buffy looked to the ground sadly. She knew it was true, but she loved him too much to let him go. If only she could make things better. Tears streamed down her face. Angel lifted her head and kissed her passionately for what seemed like the last time.  
  
Angel : That's why I am leaving tomorrow night..  
Buffy : But where will you go!? How will you get there?  
Angel: I'll manage, Buffy.  
  
Buffy took another look at him one more time. She took off a golden, heart locket from her neck and placed it in his palm. He looked in it. A picture of Buffy was on the right and a little mirror on the left. Buffy came up to his ear and whispered into it.  
  
Buffy : When you look in that mirror, you will see the man I truly love...  
  
He placed it around his neck and turned away. Buffy leapt into his arms and deeply kissed him. He placed her on the ground, hurt on his face realizing he loved her but knew he couldn't have her. She walked away grasping the cross necklace.  
  
Angel : I'll be with you _Through the Darkness_  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Talk: So how was it? I hope ya liked it..left ya in suspense didn't it ^ -~  
  
Scenes from the next CH.:  
Buffy : He's gone..he's really gone..  
  
Buffy ran into the night crying.  
  
_.- -._  
  
Meanwhile Angel was on a train. He stared out of the tiny window. Tears trickled from his eyes. He already missed Buffy. He lowered the shade and looked ahead.  
  



End file.
